Bandlife - Actividad Para Anormales
center Comenzamos en una tranquila mañana de esas en Nameless Metropolis. Todos acababan de levantarse, a excepción de Nero, y Markel se aproximaba a su habitación a reclamar su bajo. *'Markel': nero mejor amigo te quiero mucho *'*Markel toca la puerta*' *'Markel': Nero, cabrón, abre. *'*A Markel le cae un jarrón*' *'Markel': ¿Qué chingados? *'*Markel voltea a ver una pintura al otro lado del pasillo con la cara de Komander*' *'Markel': ... *'*El Komander de la pintura le guiñe el ojo*' *'Pintura de Komander': guapo <3 *'Markel': ... *'*Markel entra en la habitación*' *'Markel': Nero, ¿dónde está mi b-? *'*Markel encuentra todos los objetos de la habitación flotando*' *'Markel': Pero santa puta mierda. *'*Unos jarrones salen volando hacia Markel*' *'*Markel se agacha*' *'Markel': Nero, ¿qué coño está pasando? *'*Nero se despierta*' *'Nero': H i j o d e p u t a a a a a . > : ( *'*Komander entra en al habitación*' *'Komander': Pero coño, hoy que iba a salir con Samy y los encuentro a ustedes armando la nueva entrega de Actividad Paranormal. *'Nero': K O M A N D E R C Ó M E M E L O S H U E V O S . *'Komander': Cómemelos tú a mí, maricón. *'Nero': E n f i n , e s o e s t o d o . *'*A Komander se le sale el alma*' *'Markel': NOOOO KOMANDEEER. *'Alma de Komander': Disculpa, ya fui enceistado. *'*Markel cubre la puerta*' *'Markel': Nero, no dejaré que te escapes. *'Nero': A h . O k , p u e s a d i ó s p á s a l a b i e n . *'*Nero agarra al alma de Komander por el cuello y se escapa por la ventana*' *'*Darkreid y Rocket entran en la habitación*' *'Darkreid': Ahora qué pasó. *'Markel': Que Nero fue poseído. *'Rocket': ¿Cómo? *'Markel': ¿Me ves cara de medium? *'Darkreid': Seguramente fue por esa sesión de espiritismo que Josex y yo hicimos el otro día. *'Markel': Pero como eres cabrón. *'Darkreid': Estábamos intentando contactar con Dex. Lo mataron hace un par de días. *'Markel': Rápido, necesitamos conseguir algún exorcista o sacerdote o lo que sea. *'*Markel, Rocket y Darkreid bajan por las escaleras*' *'Markel': Esperen. *'*Markel se detiene a ver la televisión*' *'Rocket': ¿Qué pasa? *'*Markel señala a la pantalla*' *'Markel': Wacha. *'Wuden': Reportamos que el caos se ha sembrado en la comunidad de Nameless Metropolis. El día de hoy, tres mujeres ya han sido violadas, han asaltado cuatro bancos y se ha quemado un edificio, todo en menos de cinco minutos. Algunos suponen que el culpable ha sido el señor Nero Broquen Rambo. *'*Nero aparece*' *'Wuden': Ah, mira, aquí está. *'Nero': O C U M A H C L E O D I T E M O G I A R T I S S O I N O M E D É U Q Y. *'Wuden': Señor, hable con claridad, no le entendí un carajo. *'*Nero le absorbe el alma a Wuden*' *'Alma de Wuden': Mierda. *'Alma de Komander': Te comprendo, we. *'Markel': Mierda, tenemos que hacer algo. *'Rocket': Fabio conoce a un exorcista de calidad, podríamos pedirle ayuda. *'Markel': Buena idea. Y así, el trío se dirigió a la granja de Fabio, para pedirle ayuda para poder exorcisar a Nero. *'Markel': Joder, que buena granja. *'*Markel abre la puerta de la casa de Fabio*' *'Fabio': Markel, se toca antes de entrar. *'Markel': Sí, sí, me pela la verga eso, tenemos mejores asuntos que tratar. *'Fabio': ¿Como cuáles? *'Markel': Que Nero ha sido poseído. *'Fabio': Mames. Pues yo conozco al mejor exorcista que hay. *'Darkreid': Ya, pues llévanos con él. *'Fabio': El problema es que vive en otra dimensión. *'*Fabio abre su nevera, que tiene un portal adentro*' *'Fabio': Igual, vamos. *'*Markel, Rocket, Darkreid y Fabio entran al portal*' 500px|center *'Markel': ¿Dónde estamos? *'Fabio': En una dimensión paralela, coño. *'*Rocket lee un cartel que dice "Station Square. Población: ¿Qué?"*' *'Fabio': Bien, aquí es. *'*Los cuatro caminan hasta llegar a un vecindario*' *'Fabio': Mira, ahí está uno de mis amigos. *'*Fabio señala a un erizo verde*' *'Fabio': ¡Starr! *'Starr': Qué. *'Fabio': Joder, cuánto tiempo. *'Starr': Ah sí, lo mismo digo. *'Fabio': Necesito encontrar a Strange, ¿lo has visto? *'Starr': Sí, acaba de salir del manicomio. *'Markel': No me jodas, Fabio, el exorcista más bueno del puto mundo en un manicomio. *'Darkreid': Coño, Markel, cállate. *'Starr': A ver, déjame llamar a mis amigos y ahí le vemos. *'*Starr tose*' *'Starr': SLAYD, SPARK, HIJOS DE PUTA, VENGAN. *'*Spark y Slayd salen de la casa*' *'Slayd': Coño. *'Spark': jaja *'Starr': Pues ya, vamos. Y el grupo caminó a través de todo el barrio hasta que llegaron a una colina sombría donde se encontraba una gran mansión. *'Starr': Aquí es donde vive. Es bastante rarete. *'*Starr patea la puerta*' *'Starr': Strange, ven. *'*Strange voltea su silla*' *'Strange': ¿Qué sucede, mis buenos amigos? *'Markel': Nuestro amigo está poseído por quién sabe qué mierda. *'Strange': Hmm, así que vienen por un exorcismo. *'Darkreid': Pues sí. *'Strange': Jo jo jo. *'*Strange toma su libro*' *'Strange': Pues vamos. *'*Strange abre la nevera*' *'Strange': Vamos, los exorcismos son mucho mejores cuando se hacen pronto. *'*El grupo accede por el portal y aparecen en la casa de Los Papus, donde encuentran a Nero apuñalando a una chica en el abdomen con una daga*' *'Markel': Joder, ¿qué es esta mierda tan grotesca? *'Nero': A h , m i r a . E s q u e o l v i d é u s a r p r o t e c c i ó n. *'Nero': M a l a m í a , d i s c u l p a. *'*Nero saca a su hijo*' *'Nero Junior': Cabrón, ni he nacido y ya me quieres matar. *'Nero': P E R O V A Y A M I E R D A . S I N I S E P A R E C E A M Í . *'*Nero tira a Nero Junior a la basura*' *'Nero': P I N C H E S M A S T U R B A D O R E S. *'Strange': Es un caso serio. Aquí es donde entro yo. *'*Strange levanta su crucifijo*' *'Strange': ¡Detente ahí, espíritu! ¡Bájale a la arrechera! *'Nero': N i d e p e d o c a b r ó n . *'*Strange le tira el crucifijo a Nero en la cara*' *'Nero': A H . M I P U T A C A B E Z A . M I P E L O E S T Ú P I D O . *'*Strange tira a Nero al suelo y pone su pie sobre él*' *'Strange': Te ordeno que salgas de ese cuerpo, Chamuco. *'Nero': Y P O R Q U É . *'Strange': ¡Porque yo lo ordeno! *'Nero': M e v a l e v e r g a a a a a . . _ . *'*Strange saca una botella de Vodka*' *'Nero': P e r o c o ñ o q u é e s e s a m i e r d a . *'*Strange le tira el vodka a Nero encima*' *'Nero': C A R A J O O O O O O o o OO Oo OoO. *'*La casa se ilumina*' *'Strange': El exorcismo... Ha concluido. *'Nero': Me cago en la puta... *'*Nero se desmaya*' *'Markel': Jueputa, ya lo mataste. *'Strange': Es normal que el poseído termine cansado luego del exorcismo. Solo falta cazar al espíritu. *'*Las luces empiezan a encenderse y apagarse*' *'Strange': Está haciendo acto de presencia. *'*Gold se muestra en la habitación*' *'Gold': Hola shabooos. *'Strange': Mierda. *'Gold': LOS VOY A MATAAAAAAAR. *'*Strange encierra a Gold en la botella de Vodka*' *'Gold': Eso no es shido. *'Strange': Me lo quedo para mi colección. *'Fabio': Pues bien, lo logramos. Vamos, Strange. *'*Fabio y Strange se van*' *'Markel': ... Mierda. El cabrón dejó un charquero de sangre por acá. *'*Markel mete al cadáver de la mujer en una bolsa de basura y la tira a la basura*' *'*Nero se despierta*' *'Nero': Coño... Me duele la verga... *'Alma de Komander': Pues mira, el cabrón se chingó a las del barrio de al lado. Cuando terminó, se chingó a una vaca en la granja de Fabio. *'Nero': Vaya mierda. *'Alma de Komander': Sí, mierda va a ser la que tendrás cuando sea yo el que te posea si no me devuelves a mi cuerpo. Y Komander y Wuden quedaron vagando como almas en pena para siempre. Fin. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Bandlife Categoría:Bandlife